The Specimen Resource Core will use existing infrastructure to address the broad needs of translational[unreadable] studies in two skin cancers that are not met by current specimen acquisition, diagnosis and distribution[unreadable] shared facilities. The core will engage in collecting, storing and distribution of a wide range of specimens and[unreadable] reagents, specimen analysis and reagent verification. In addition, it will develop new approaches for[unreadable] multiplex specimen analysis, DNA and RNA extraction and amplification, comprehensive database systems,[unreadable] and computational analysis. More specifically, the core will: a) build on and extend the current repertoire of[unreadable] specimens for translational studies in skin cancers, including normal skin, melanocytic lesions, melanoma,[unreadable] BCC, serum and circulating lymphocytes, ensuring their proper storage, annotation, and timely distribution to[unreadable] SPORE investigators; b) coordinate the construction of nevi/melanoma tissue microarrays and test/cell[unreadable] arrays; c) validate antibodies and TMA results; d) establish and maintain a central database program of[unreadable] essential pathological, clinical, epidemiological, follow-up information and basic research data that will be[unreadable] integrated with the bioinformatics/statistics core; e) provide special services such as the analysis of[unreadable] specimens for clinical trials, mutations, chromatin modification, and responses to novel drugs; f) maintain[unreadable] and distribute verified reagents (antibodies, oligonucleotides, DNA, RNA, plasmids, proteins) needed for[unreadable] tumor and cell analyses; g) spearhead the development of new approaches for specimen diagnosis, such as[unreadable] multiplex analysis of markers, isolation and amplification procedures for mRNA and DNA from scarce[unreadable] specimens; and h) establish links with shared facilities at Yale and similar resources in other institutions,[unreadable] including other SPOREs. This core will interact extensively with the Bioinformatics, Clinical Trial Office,[unreadable] Immunology, Critical Technologies, and Genetics shared facilities of the Yale Comprehensive Cancer[unreadable] Center. The services of the Specimen Resource Core will enhance the efficient operation of the translational[unreadable] studies in the SPORE in a cost-effective manner, and expedite the application of discoveries at the bench to[unreadable] clinical practice, and clinical results to basic research.